


少女之华

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pedophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: 在被抓的边缘疯狂摩擦





	少女之华

年仅十一岁的赫敏.格兰杰经常因为他人的语言而感到良心备受煎熬。这并非是因为她做错了什么，只是“她就是没朋友”这句话以太多种类似的方式从不同人的口中说出，让她开始怀疑是否是自己真的做错了什么。她开始反复思量自己为何不受欢迎，但这么做毫无用处。没人肯告诉她原因，没人愿意和经常坐在格兰芬多休息室里看书的万事通小姐礼貌性地说上一句“早安”或者“晚安”，哪怕仅仅只是出于虚假的客套。她通常会在霍格沃茨的长廊里像个幽灵般独自徘徊，直到因为宵禁而不得不回到寝室为止。穿上睡衣躺在床上的时候，日子对她来说变得更加难熬了。她想起自己的麻瓜小学，想起自己的父母，想起自己留在家中的那些麻瓜书籍和那副被清水浸泡着的牙套。回忆与午夜的飘浮不定的氤氲交缠在一起，最后被月光和夜色无情碾碎。半睡半醒的时候给了“钻心剜骨带来的痛苦”一个具体化的形象——她感到自己快要做噩梦了，却又发现自己还醒着、在梦境与现实的边界上徘徊。痛苦在此时达到顶峰，好像她的手心抹了蜂蜜，被此吸引而来的蚂蚁撕咬着她的皮肉，而她竟然不能动弹分毫。恍惚之间她看到自己的父母向她走来，他们的脸上带着嘲讽的微笑，眼中闪烁着如锋芒般锐利的恶意，像念咒语般一遍又一遍地重复着一句话——“你就是个没人要的废物”，清楚明白如她今生都无法摆脱的噩梦。她绞着自己的手指，力度足以将它们掰断。随后她感到自己仿佛被点燃的蜡烛般开始逐渐融化，地狱的业火焚烧着她的躯体，那令人无法忍受的折磨最终让她失去了理智，开始紧紧抱住自己的头、像冬眠的刺猬或蛇或路边的蠕虫似的在床上蜷缩成一团，如同新生的婴儿般不顾一切地发出断断续续的抽泣。她哽咽着用手攥住被泪水打湿的床单，强迫自己不去管被她吵醒的拉文德.布朗和帕瓦蒂.佩蒂尔露出的惊愕目光。被吓到的两个女孩起初先是惊讶地在一旁心惊胆战地观察着她的一举一动可又不敢靠近，随后她们厌烦了，便再次关上灯陷入了梦乡，独独留下赫敏.格兰杰一人孤立无援地面对无边的黑暗，好像被扔在大海上的落难者眼见灯塔的灯光缓慢熄灭一般绝望。那晚她没睡，只能一边想象着安眠药的美妙之处一边用牙齿将自己心中的恐惧通通咬碎。她在模模糊糊中听见了钟声和风声，甚至在黑暗中摸索出了针叶林和海洋，便天真地以为自己已经濒临死亡的边缘，而那不清楚的黑影就是即将要将她带去地狱的死神。第二天，她发现自己还活着，便认为是自己侥幸死而复生。从死神手中逃脱并没有使赫敏.格兰杰感到多么自豪，除了无边的痛苦、孤独、悲伤以及那些古老到泛黄掉页的书籍外，她依旧一无所有、依旧无法去依赖任何人。哪怕她已经来到了霍格沃茨三个月，却和所有人仍然是以姓氏互相称呼，包括那些自诩热情好客的格兰芬多们。她习惯于忍受和无视，习惯于轻蔑和唾骂，从不强求他人接纳自己，在为人处世的方面成熟得不像个十一岁的小女孩，但至今唯独还没有学会一件最重要的东西——享受孤独。这没关系，因为她注定永远也学不会了。哪怕是最古老且最强大的魔咒，也无法让一个倔强的孩子不再害怕寂寞。

罗恩.韦斯莱那句看似无足轻重的话是压垮骡子的最后一根稻草——“难怪她一个朋友也没有”。尽管赫敏.格兰杰已经多次听到过这句话，她的心态却还是因此严重失去了平衡。在视线被眼泪彻底模糊、世界被眩晕感彻底淹没之前，她拼命地抱着自己怀里的几本书逃离了那个地方，仿佛前方有救命稻草在等着她似的。她没有目的地向前冲去，任由眼泪在自己的脸颊上留下透明的痕迹。她听到嬉笑声和议论声，便觉得所有人都在恶意针对自己。后来她跑累了，步伐慢了下来，跑逐渐变成了走，使得她有充足的时间继续思考了。在一边用袖子擦眼泪一边哭的同时，赫敏.格兰杰开始思考究竟是不是她自己真的做错了什么。或许她不该在魔咒课上有些阴阳怪气地教韦斯莱念咒语？再追溯到更遥远的时期——或许她就不应该在列车上走进那间有波特和韦斯莱的车厢？她意识到自己或许当个不会说话的书呆子比较合适。她应冒充哑巴，便再也不会有人注意到她，以至于奚落她和孤立她。即便这么做了之后她依旧会如罗恩.韦斯莱所说的那般“没有一个朋友”，但至少她再也不会因为自己浓密卷曲的棕色长发和浑身上下散发着的书呆子气质而被同龄人排斥。她知道那句话出自无心而并非真心实意的嘲讽，并且之前与她颇有共同语言的珀西.韦斯莱让她没法真正去讨厌任何一个韦斯莱家的人，但她却无论怎样都无法抑制住想要继续哭泣的冲动。她感到自己坠入了无尽的深渊、感到自己被泪水构成的海洋淹没。在太阳升起之时，人们会看见她浮肿的尸体飘上海面，源源不断的泪水依旧在从她发红的眼眶中不断流出，苍白如石膏的皮肤令人联想到终生保持纯洁的殉道者。赫敏.格兰杰注意到她现在所处的地方空无一人，可她仍然要找到一个更加隐秘的更加不容故意被发现的地方继续流泪——确保不会有任何一个人看见她，无论他们认识与否。她先是停下来无助地低下头看着自己被擦得油亮到反光的棕色皮鞋，然后就想到了一个完美的地方——盥洗室。

她像个懦夫般逃进了盥洗室并迅速地关上了门，一阵马桶抽水的声音把她吓了一跳。她听到“咯吱咯吱”的奇怪响声，但并没有对此多加在意，反而关注起了盥洗室里发黄的瓷砖地板和被雾气模糊了的方形长镜。她走到镜子面前，白茫茫一片的水汽使得她只能看清自己的模糊缩影，但她能想象出自己的样子——因流泪而通红肿胀的眼眶、被杂乱的棕色发丝包裹着的苍白脸颊和毫无血色的嘴唇。她紧紧抿着嘴，通过深呼吸的方式调整着自己的状态，最终停止了哭泣，这甚至让她想给自己加上十分。就当她恢复到觉得自己差不多可以离开盥洗室的时候，提着木棒的巨怪走了进来。她不断地向后退去，直到缩到盥洗室的角落里为止。当她意识到自己很有可能要死在万圣节前夕的时候，她突然开始后悔自己那么听父母的话一直都没有吃糖了——她甚至还没尝过水果软糖的滋味，就要倒霉地死在一个散发着恶臭的巨怪手下。她忘记了自己一直熟记在心的那一条条咒语，像是认命了似的屈服地披上眼睛，静静地等待自己的生命走到终点。她才十一岁，就要在盥洗室里化作幽灵永远与马桶和水池为伴了。有那么一瞬间，赫敏.格兰杰觉得自己终于解脱了——所有的不幸、悲苦、孤独、哀伤凝聚在一起，于落寞的橘色灯光之中化为细碎的泡沫，被一阵莫名其妙的微风吹得身形俱灭。然而一切并未如她所想的那般简单。

“阿瓦达索命！”尽管她闭着眼，却还是感觉到一阵强烈的绿光落在自己的视网膜上。她听到一个男性以丝毫不带感情的语气喊出了一句她从未听过的咒语，便条件反射性地睁开眼睛。眼前的景象让她的瞳孔开始放大——巨怪仰面倒在地上，一动不动，应该是死了。一个高挑瘦削的黑发男性站在巨怪旁边，用居高临下的眼神傲慢地俯视着她。赫敏.格兰杰与那双冰冷的黑色眼睛对上视线时，愣了一下便马上想起了这是谁——斯莱特林学院的汤姆.里德尔。他胸前佩戴着的级长勋章闪着令人胆寒的光，让她忍不住继续往后缩了缩身体。她见过他几次，但对他仅有的印象全部来自于他人的议论——格兰芬多们尤其不喜欢他。他们说他是个杀人犯，说他杀了自己的父母，说他带领着斯莱特林那帮血统主义者四处残害麻瓜出身的巫师。他似乎与各种各样可怕的事情都扯上了关系。赫敏.格兰杰对此丝毫不在意——她总是一心沉溺在书籍的世界里，从不愿意多花时间去了解身边的人。尽管她对斯莱特林并无太大偏见，这位面容英俊却脸色苍白如死尸且表情阴郁的学长还是让她感到有些不安。他相当不友善地对她伸出自己的左手，示意她站起来。那双眼睛中闪烁着丝毫不加以掩饰的蔑视，让她轻易地明白了这只伸出的手并非出于真心而是出于虚伪的客套。赫敏.格兰杰相当识相，一言不发地握住他的手，颤颤巍巍地从地板上缓慢地站了起来。这时她才注意到他那双好像被双氧水洗过的白皙的手——它们犹如僵直的枯枝或张开腿的白蜘蛛，上面布满蜿蜒分明的青筋，好像被青色的墨水写满了古代经文。被水打湿的地板滑得异常，她由于重心不稳而向前倒去，结果碰巧朝着他的方向倒去。汤姆.里德尔敏锐地扶住了她，顺利地避免了她滑进他怀中的尴尬情景的发生。她在他的支撑下再次缓慢地站好，不巧又与他有了眼神接触。赫敏.格兰杰有些支支吾吾地向他轻声道了句谢，然后绕开他缓慢地朝着盥洗室外面走去。此时镜面上的雾气已经随着时间的推移散去。她透过镜子观察着瓷砖墙壁上的黄色污渍和憔悴的自己，突然就无奈地叹了口气。汤姆.里德尔目不转睛地看着她离去，直到她瘦削的背影彻底消失在他的视线中为止。

万圣节派对举行的那天，赫敏.格兰杰全程心不在焉。她毫无心思去注意自己从图书馆借来的那一大堆书和派对上花花绿绿的甜点，而是避开所有人独自坐在格兰芬多公共休息室里回想着昨天在盥洗室里发生的一切。他用来杀死巨怪的咒语必然是黑魔法，这严重违反了霍格沃茨的校规，但他无论如何都救了她，而她没有恩将仇报的习惯，所以这件事不会再有第三个人知道。她的脑海里不断闪过汤姆.里德尔接住她的那一刻，犹如重复播放着的电影胶片。她想起他颀长且用起刀叉来必然行云流水的苍白双手，想起他线条明朗的俊俏脸庞，想起那叠得整整齐齐的衣角，想起那乌黑如夜空或黑洞的干净利落的短发，以及他小心翼翼佩戴在胸口的那枚闪着寒光的金色勋章。那是个辗转反侧的不眠夜，她无数次想起他的面孔，想起所有关于他的流言，想起他黑色眼睛中闪烁着的轻蔑。她如同过往一般像哮喘病人一样蜷缩着身体痛苦地躺在床上不断喘息，但却被对此早已习以为常的两个室友误认为是她又一次心态失衡。她没有哭，只是默无声息地思念着那个与她几乎没有过交集的斯莱特林学长，对外界的一切事物则充耳不闻且不做出任何回应。午夜时分的她又一次失眠了。她依旧在为孤独痛苦着，只是那痛苦中似乎已经夹杂了一丝难以辩解的忧郁和欢乐。她借着月光赤着脚在木制地板上走来走去，宛如一个因死于疾病而十分不甘的幽灵。她看向玻璃窗外，尽管月光明亮如水，却还是一片漆黑、什么也看不到，唯一能隐隐约约看出来的是松树晃动着的模糊黑影。这一切又使她回想起了他。赫敏.格兰杰像是失去了理智似的突然开始痛苦地撕扯着自己的头发，却又在片刻之后意识到了自己的疯狂而变得有所收敛。与此同时她又意识到，除非她离开霍格沃茨，对汤姆.里德尔的思念便会像阴魂不散的噩梦一般一直环绕着她、不肯让她解脱片刻。这里的一切都让她联想到他，甚至连盥洗间里的浑浊空气都让她怀念得发疯。

一年级的那个寒假，她每日每夜都在思念着他，无时无刻不渴望见到他。汤姆.里德尔出现于早晨的雾气里又消失于黄昏的暮色中，他在黑夜降临时悄然现身却又在黎明到来时无声离去。他无处不在，她能在任何事情上看到他的影子，它们仿佛在锲而不舍地纠缠着她的意识，企图逐渐腐蚀她的整颗心脏。当她意识到自己可能会出现幻觉的时候，便靠着一向令她自豪的自控能力找回了一些理智。她强迫自己不去想他，却又在享用蘸着蓝莓果酱的吐司时不由自主地想起了他。圣诞节的晚餐上，她心不在焉地盯着圣诞树顶上的那颗金色的星星，忽然就控住不住情绪一下子哭了出来。她的父母当即就被吓坏了。他们给她纸巾和温暖的怀抱，不断地问着她是不是在学校里受了什么欺负。除了一遍又一遍地一边拼命摇头一边呜咽之外，赫敏.格兰杰一言未发。那个寒假里，谁都没能听到她对任何人说任何一句话。她好像是因为突然受了什么巨大的刺激而失去了语言能力，她的父母担心地带着她去看了医生，却得知了她没有任何问题。

寒假结束的那天，她不顾众多格兰芬多们的诧异目光直接就奔向了盥洗室——照理来讲，她应该一回来就泡到图书馆才是。她并不是打算在那里等他，因为她明知这种可能性微乎其微，但她还是固执地去了。她这辈子都不会去主动找他的——尽管她是个格兰芬多，但现在似乎完全没有展露出格兰芬多式的勇气。现在的赫敏.格兰杰在越发不明白自己为何被分到格兰芬多的时候，她突然听到盥洗室的门被打开的声音。她的身躯先是绷紧，随后又放松下来——她马上就知道了自己根本无处可藏。汤姆.里德尔像梦游人似的走了进来，而她十分失态地瞪大了眼睛。他这回并没有佩戴级长勋章。系在胸前的绿色领带和斯莱特林学院的院徽突然令她感到自己浑身的毛孔都张开了。他毫不诧异地看了她一眼，随后又将视线移到别处。尽管心跳的频率已经快到了一个不正常的数据，赫敏.格兰杰却还是假装老成地用平静的语气问道——

“你为什么会在这里？这里是女厕所。”她微微扬起眉毛，而他却对此不以为然。

“你是回来找我的。”他以肯定的语气傲慢地回应道，而她则因为事实被拆穿而瞬间失去了所有的伪装。他的嘴角泛起弧度，露出了一个高傲的微笑，其中附带着的是货真价实的嘲讽，丝毫不容人质疑或反驳。

“你有什么证据吗？”她想用低沉的声音来使自己看上去有些底气，可她的声线却已经开始止不住地颤抖了。

“你想见我，这毋庸置疑。”汤姆.里德尔面带微笑注视着她，但那双黑色的眼睛里丝毫不带有笑意，她好像看见其中闪过一道诡异的红光。听到这句话，赫敏.格兰杰的心理防线如同被洪水冲垮的大坝般彻底崩溃了。她直接就如同瘫痪了般半跪在地上，一言不发地看着瓷砖地板细缝之间的污垢，再也不去管还站在她面前的汤姆.里德尔。她没哭，当然没有哭——对万事通小姐来说，唯一能让她擦眼泪的只有书的纸页而已。里德尔平静地看着她，然后半蹲下去，再三调整了一下姿势后又索性决定直接盘着腿坐在了地板上。他向她勾了勾食指，略显慵懒地示意她到自己这边来。在赫敏.格兰杰如实照办的同时，她感到自己的自尊和骄傲已经如同被打破的玻璃一般碎成了千片万片。在她像爬行动物一般用膝盖支撑身体向前移动到他跟前时，他一把拽住她的左臂直接往自己的方向拉去，然后她就那么跨坐在了他的膝盖上。汤姆.里德尔温柔地替她把杂乱的发丝一根一根仔细地拢到耳朵后面，动作轻得相当诡异。赫敏.格兰杰反应过来时，发现自己被他抱着，不禁感到一阵慌乱，甚至是反胃。她还记得上一个和自己有这样亲密的肢体接触的陌生男性——八岁那年，她在游泳池不幸溺了水，一位好心的男游客把她拽上岸并给她做了人工呼吸。对肢体接触的本能排斥让她不禁倒吸了口凉气。她想立即挣脱他的怀抱，却又在与他对上视线的那一刻瞬间安静了下来。他用无辜的眼神看着她，然后用手同样无辜且缓慢地一件一件脱去他和她身上的所有衣物。看到自己已经一丝不挂的时候，赫敏.格兰杰忽然痛苦地呜咽起来，但她却怎么样都无法流出眼泪。支配着她的除了残存着的理智，就是现在这种违背常理的行为带来的羞耻、兴奋以及快乐。当她终于决定暂时放下道德的那一刻，一切都如在雨后散去的浓雾般豁然开朗。他将一根手指伸进她的秘处，眼见她似乎并没有感到过分的痛觉，便得寸进尺地将第二根手指伸了进去。当她终于因为痛觉而发出呻吟的时候，干涩的花蕊也开始变得湿润了。见这是个好时机，他便也有些被勾起了生理反应。他搂住她纤细的腰直直地向前倒去，然后形势就变成了他跨坐在她的大腿上。她的脊髓与瓷砖地面摩擦着，发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的轻微响声。她用双手挡住自己还未开始发育的青紫且如同小丘般精致的乳房，却被他视作欲拒还迎略显粗暴地强行放到她的身体两侧。年仅十二岁的她在他面前显得如此脆弱，但于她的瞳孔中被点燃的爱欲弥补了她单薄的身躯、性爱技巧的青涩以及对成人世界的一无所知。她在他的引领下走向高潮，然后又在高潮褪去后和他一同进入低潮般的半休眠状态。两人并排躺在地板上，她侧着身体面对着他、纤细的双腿犹如海藻般紧紧缠绕着他的双腿。她将手放在他的胸膛上，一边感受着他的心跳规律一边随其一同均匀地呼吸着。两人无言地对视着，心有灵犀地感受着性带来的疲倦与背德带来的愉悦将他们逐渐吞没。

他们错过了午饭，却还不得不为自己的失踪编造出一个略显合理的借口。那天吃晚饭的时候，汤姆.里德尔坐在斯莱特林的长桌上，赫敏.格兰杰坐在格兰芬多的长桌上，就那样无言地凝视着对方，丝毫不管自己这样诡异的行为是否会被他人察觉。谁都没有心思去碰一下摆在他们面前的美味佳肴。回寝室时，两人都忍不住回头看了对方一眼，然后他被绿色和银色吞没，而她被金色和红色吞没。

二年级的暑假，她找了个借口留在了霍格沃茨。为了能让直觉敏锐的邓布利多相信她的谎言，她不得不使用了自己最不擅长的哀求的语气。尽管邓布利多的那双蓝色眼睛里依旧闪烁着不信任的光芒，可他既然已经答应了让她留校，她便觉得自己没必要再管那么多了。她经常蹦蹦跳跳地跑去斯莱特林男寝室找汤姆.里德尔——他告诉她休息室的口令，而他所有的室友都选择了在暑假时离校，所以不会有任何人发现他们在做什么肮脏的事情。考虑到选择留校的人不多，他们通常会在学校里拉着手散步，一边与对方舌吻一边任由中午的刺眼阳光将他们吞没。他和她本来也就没打算遮遮掩掩的——总归有明眼人能看出来他们是什么关系。赫敏.格兰杰唯一需要祈祷的就是格兰芬多们里不要出现某个直觉格外敏锐的家伙。她唯一需要做的就是在表面与他保持距离，让所有人以为他们是经常在一起讨论学术问题的前辈和后辈，而不是就算和对方互相抚摸私处也丝毫不会脸红的地下情人。她除了他之外没有任何朋友——严格来讲，他也不算是她的朋友。赫敏.格兰杰与霍格沃茨的任何一个学生都没有建立起深厚的关系——她连朋友都没有，更不用说“知己”或者“挚友”了。然而，她对此毫不在意。“友情”一词在她眼中多多少少带有些贬义的成分。空闲的时候，他偶尔会对她提起黑魔法，她偶尔会对他说起麻瓜世界的一些事情。尽管两人都对对方所说的东西没有一丁点兴趣，却还是伪装出一副很感兴趣的样子，假装不知道两人都已心知肚明的事实。两人都认为自己的谎言不会被对方发觉，于是这种互相欺骗的和谐关系便就一直那样延续了下去。谁都不曾尝试过去提起真相——那么做非常愚蠢，而且“真理”这种无用的废物一文不值。几乎在霍格沃茨的每个角落，他们都有过一次罗曼蒂克式的肮脏约会。暑假结束前的那天下午，他带着她去了图书馆。在他再三向她承诺只要她不出声就不会有人发现他们的情况下，她终于答应了听从他的命令乖乖地躺在禁书区的木质长桌上，像个妓女似的以天真无邪的姿态脱下自己的短裤，亦如她将它穿上时一般。他像虔诚的朝圣者般跪在她的两腿之间，然后又像个圣徒似的开始温柔地舔舐她的花蕊，仿佛其是宗教的某种神圣器物一般。她在呻吟着的同时迎来了她早已习以为常的高潮。她一边呢喃着“继续”，一边抓着他的黑发按住他的头不断地往自己的方向靠拢。她在他的引导下学会了数不清的她本来不该在这个年纪学会的东西——她十三岁生日的那天，他以一场酣畅淋漓的性交作为礼物送给了她，而她对此竟然毫不犹豫地选择了欣然接受。汤姆.里德尔明确地知道自己的目的——他要让这个不经世事的少女在他的指导下变为一个真正的女人，让她在性与爱的巅峰与低潮之间来回徘徊，让她体会这一切所带来的巨大快感。他要让纯白被染成黑色。

赫敏.格兰杰早就已经发自内心地接纳了这看似荒唐的一切。暑假结束的时候，她迎来了三年级的学习生活——除了在性爱方面从青涩变为熟稔之外，她没有发生任何变化。她依旧没有一个朋友，平日除了和汤姆.里德尔上床之外的唯一消遣就是尽情地沉沦在书籍的海洋里，就如她无数次沉溺在性带来的快感中一般。汤姆.里德尔在这年当上了男学生会长，单独分配到的寝室对两人的见面更加便利了。只要一有机会，赫敏.格兰杰就会编个借口然后悄悄地从格兰芬多女寝室里溜出来，宛如一个毫无愧疚之心的荡妇般跳上他的床。她凭借自己的优异成绩和汤姆.里德尔的推荐提前进入了鼻涕虫俱乐部的圈子——并非是正式的。闲暇时间他们会聚在一起玩巫师棋，他就坐在她的对面。当她一边小口喝着红茶一边平静地观察局势的时候，他默默地在桌底下脱掉自己的一只皮鞋，然后伸出自己那只不安分的脚轻轻抵着她的私处，害得她因为无法集中精神而一连输了三局。考虑到赫敏.格兰杰热爱读书的本质，汤姆.里德尔相当体贴地想出了一个用来享乐和打发时间的游戏——他找来麻瓜们写的情色小说，像维多利亚时代的地下文学会一般互相为对方朗诵那些关于交媾和谋杀的华丽词藻。每当他这么做时，总是习惯于抱着她然后用手指轻轻地揉搓着她的阴部，感受着那繁茂的黑色森林逐渐被迸溅而出的泉水浸湿。她开始学坏了，有一次甚至不知道从哪弄来一杯伏特加，一见面就给了他一个热烈的法式舌吻，害得那天晚上两个人的口腔里都满是浓烈的酒精气息。到了周末，他们有时候会为了打发时间去霍格莫德闲逛。赫敏.格兰杰在今年才获得了去霍格莫德的资格，但她似乎对此并不在意。身为牙医的女儿，她对甜食的喜爱似乎在她出生时就被作为一种劣根性剥夺了。他们什么也不买，就只是混在人群当中闲逛着。唯有这时，他们才能毫无顾忌地搂住对方的胳膊并排向前走去，看上去好像一对普通的恩爱夫妻。如果碰到熟人，他们就会用事先准备好的说辞蒙混过关。幸运的是，他们目前没有遇到任何一个热爱八卦和传播流言的目击者。大部分人就只是一言不发地经过他们身边，心领会神地眯起眼暧昧地瞟他们一眼，然后当作什么都没看到过一般继续向前走去。大家都心照不宣地保守着同一个秘密，直到它在时间的洪流中腐烂为止。

然而，斯莱特林里只有德拉科.马尔福似乎格外不懂得看气氛。这位出自纯血家庭的傲慢的金发男巫，睁大他那双银灰色的眼睛，像是什么也不懂的三岁小孩似的愚蠢且高调地向他的两个大块头跟班问了一句——

“你们难道不觉得格兰芬多那个泥巴种突然变得好色情吗？”

赫敏.格兰杰升上四年级的时候，汤姆.里德尔带着各种听上去相当荣耀的头衔从霍格沃茨毕了业。他在博金博克工作了一年后又重新回到霍格沃茨，直接找到邓布利多明确表示自己想要担任一直空缺的黑魔法防御课教授的职位。尽管邓布利多的措辞相当委婉，可语气之中仍然透露着无法掩盖的防范。无论怎么样，汤姆.里德尔的意愿最终被拒绝了。他觉得相当气愤，正打算离开霍格沃茨之时，突然想起来自己还要去看望一个人。实际上，在他与邓布利多对话时，赫敏.格兰杰就站在远处平静地观望着。她给了他一个礼节性的拥抱，却在无意之间不小心碰到了他的裆部——说实话，他不知道她究竟是不是故意的。他仔仔细细地打量了她的全身一遍——那头卷曲浓密的棕色短发已经柔顺了许多，而她清瘦的身板开始有了一些隐约的曲线。尽管她说不上有多迷人，可却实实在在地比她刚入学时要漂亮了许多——汤姆.里德尔认为这其中有他的很大功劳。她睁大那双犹如融化了的巧克力蜜糖似的棕色眼睛，面带微笑与他对上了视线。她的一举一动都像是在勾引他，既折磨他的肉体也折磨他的灵魂，令他感到自己的身体泛起一阵难以忍受的燥热。这无法称之为“女人味”，但确实是女性独有的魅力，是赫敏.格兰杰独有的魅惑。其他人无法代替，其他人无法模仿。当他把性器插进她的阴道里时，他让她的子宫开出了乳白色的花。那隐逸的、神秘的、美好的，由爱与性创造而出的“少女之华”。他拥抱着她，最后才想起自己还要摆出虚假的客套去和邓布利多道别，便不舍地松开了她，转过身朝着邓布利多走去。

“你好像很喜欢格兰杰小姐。”邓布利多平静地陈述道，语气里却无法粉饰地带有些许戏谑。

“只有弱者才需要爱。”他皱起眉头，习惯性地向后退了一步。

邓布利多意味深长地眯起那双湛蓝如天空的眼睛，以不以为然的语气回答道——

“你也是弱者中的一份子，里德尔先生。”


End file.
